


The Singing Passion Of The Hero

by Mahoustar



Series: The Voices Of Tevyat [2]
Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Smol sprite venti, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, The Traveler is a vocaloid fan, Venti's Story Quest: Carmen Dei, and Vanessa becomes an adepti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: It had been a week since Venti died that chaos began to overtake Mondstadt. The city of freedom, of which relied on wind from Barbatos, lost access to its main power source. Liyue had been sending ships of materials and goods at a discount to the struggling city, but the lack of the Thousand Winds continued to strain the people's way of life.The Traveler decided to fix that.. and as such this was the reason they were at the cradle of the adepti.
Relationships: Venti (Genshin Impact) & Everyone, Venti (Genshin Impact)/Venti's Friend (Genshin Impact: Carmen Dei)
Series: The Voices Of Tevyat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177181
Kudos: 12





	The Singing Passion Of The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the part 2 of the first pairing in the series! I recommend you read The Dissapearance Of Barbatos first, given that's where the context on Venti's death is.
> 
> Also, there are spoilers for the prologue and Carmen Dei. This may not be canon, but it draws on those for sources. Just letting you guys know!
> 
> oh, and the translyrics aren't the real words. I also wanted to say that.

The rite was just about ready. Sucrose was on standby with her Vision, and Xiao was equally as prepared. Zhongli had summoned the other adepti to the center of Juyun Karst, and they were ready to aid with the song to be performed— The Singing Passion Of Hatsune Miku.

A phantom of the memory of the poor Archon's death flashed in the Traveler's mind, but they cleared their thoughts. They had to stay focused— and not let Barbatos's tragic death distract them. As the winds in the Karst began whistling with notes, the Traveler started singing.

" _When there is not a wind to blow, I would be reduced to the beginning again. Now, it'd be sad, but I feel that it's not the case.._ "

They hummed.

" _At the bottom of the shards, a feeling named 'joy' formed with a heart... "I'm alive, after all!" A passion left behind in the land's memory.. "I'm alive, after all!" The passion of the winds is heard in the miracle.._

 _At last, we will understand why the Anemo lord was born, and we'll leave behind the answer...!_ "

The marble pieces of the Gnosis began reconstructing themselves, and the pieces flew over to a spot in front of the altar. A voice whispered, though everyone taking part in the ritual knew they had to anchor the soul with their voices so it could return.

And with that, a chorus of voices— trained and impracticed— began singing as one.

" _The End had trapped us inside, biding our time for desperation, we hid behind walls of storm and echoed dreams of Freedom— The End left us behind, realizing that we'd erode to nothing, and sick of the warmth you had tried and begged to sing yet again—_

_"No matter where I go, I know my demise this night shan't stop the sands of time" with that you wondered what you had fought for, but you quickly learned that relinquishing you moral wasn't right.._

_There are people out there, praying for your needed return— perhaps it's the answer you needed to keep on living?_ "

The others broke off, and the Traveler was soon the only one singing again.

" _Rather than choosing to rule a land best free you'd chosen to dampen your power to let your people be free so then peace could prevail but protecting them came at a great cost,_

_"Who determines how we lead our lives!? A tyrant won't understand, because—"_

_The smiles of all aren't something that may be obtained through living in a city as good as a prison, let their hopes and dreams be take higher and higher to the skies of Celestia so they may be heard,_

_"Now let's spin a tale, I'll sing my fastest song— for you!_ "

As the Anemo energy swirled around the repaired Gnosis, a teeny little form shaped around it. The Traveler took a quick (but deep) breath, and made a silent prayer that they wouldn't pass out after singing this.

" _As We were born we all knew we could guide humanity but at the time we had failed to understand them but still they accepted us and let us lead them and We created the nations of which Tevyat is peaceful under and wrote songs and tales to chronicle our lives_

_As We understand that one day we must vanish and fade to dust there shall be another to take our place as ruler until we may return but if we have a chance to cry, then let our final song be of tears and joy instead of despair—_

_"This tale ends with Goodbye, yet maybe this isn't just a BAD END?"_

_For this brief moment, we are one_   
_This is proof of the Hope I bear_   
_The HAPPY END isn't so far after all, is it?_   
_Now that is everything— no, all that I need!_

_With a song of Freedom and wings outstretched to the skies two hearts are one as they resonate and make a miraculous song of which I will sing until my last breath and my voice reaches silence....!_ "

As the rite finished, the Traveler found they were taking many deep breaths in an attempt to get the wind in their lungs back. The Anemo finally stopped materializing, and a small sprite was in its place. It opened its eyes, and looked around as if it was a child filled with curiosity.

For a second, the Traveler feared that Barbatos had forgotten everything. Yet, the sprite's little eyes seemed to flash with recognition before shifting to confusion. It even tilted its head in confusion, before turning to the altar and staring at it.

The Traveler then noticed that Xiao had left the area. A few moments later, he came back with a girl who the sprite suddenly recognized and quickly flew up to.

"It's been a while, Barbatos.. though, I was told you'd taken on a different form? I suppose it doesn't really matter much anymore.. at least I'll be able to see the world now." The girl smiled, and the Traveler realized they were Vanessa. 

As the hero and sprite left the Karst, the winds in Mondstadt finally returned. The people proceeded to hold a great festival to celebrate Barbatos's return, and the Knights were surprised by the feat the Traveler had performed.

Not only had they saved Mondstadt from the Stormterror crisis, but they also were saved yet again when their deity nearly died.

It truly was a miracle, in of itself.


End file.
